Hospitals
Hospitals are locations in the Grand Theft Auto series where the protagonist re-spawns after being killed. Each hospital services a particular area of the game's map. The fee for hospital service depends on the game. Hospitals also provide health pickups and often have parked ambulances. Liberty City - 3D Universe Costs $1000 each time "Wasted" (Grand Theft Auto III) Costs $100 each time "Wasted" (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) Portland Island Sweeney General Hospital, Portland View "Catering since 1897" *Adrenaline pill, in the building cleft north of the main entrances (only in Grand Theft Auto III) *Two Health items in front of both main entrances *Ambulances, most of the time on the ground (sometimes locked) *Hidden Package on the building ledge on the east side (only in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) Staunton Island Carson General Hospital, Rockford "Established 1973 - Because Health is Liberty" *Two Health items on the grounds *Ambulances, most of the time on the ground (sometimes locked) *Hidden Package on the flat roof just right of the emergency entrance (only in Grand Theft Auto III) Shoreside Vale Hope Medical College, Pike Creek "Practicing Medicine for some Time now" *Two Health items in front of the northern side entrance *Ambulances, most of the time on the ground (sometimes locked) *V8 Ghost of the senior consultant in front of the building (only in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) Vice City Costs $100 each time "Wasted" Ocean View Hospital, Ocean Beach *Health item *Ambulance in parking lot *Air Ambulance on helipad (only in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) Schuman Health Care Center, Downtown *Health item in the courtyard behind the stairs *Ambulances, most of the time on the ground *Hidden Package at the down leading ramp just turn the corner right (only in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). *Air Ambulance on helipad (only in GTA Vice City Stories) Shady Palms Hospital, Vice Point *Health item in the entrance *Ambulance, most of the time on the ground West Haven Community Healthcare Center, Little Havana *Health item just left of the entrance *Ambulance, most of the time on the ground *Grenade behind the building on the basketball court (only in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) San Andreas Costs $100 each time "Wasted". Free of charge when dating Katie Zhan. *'All Saints General Hospital', Market, Los Santos *'County General Hospital', Jefferson, Los Santos *'San Fierro Medical Center', Santa Flora, San Fierro *'Las Venturas Hospital', Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas *'Crippen Memorial Hospital', Montgomery, Red County *'Fort Carson Medical Center', Fort Carson, Bone County *'El Quebrados Medical Center', El Quebrados, Tierra Robada *'Angel Pine Medical Center', Angel Pine, Whetstone Liberty City - HD Universe Medical costs in GTA IV depend largely on the amount of cash the player carries. If the player has less than $100,000, 10% of the cash in hand is deducted (i.e. if the player has $33,000, $3,300 is taken away). If the player has over $100,000, the payment is capped at $10,000. Broker: *Schottler Medical Center (Cassidy St and Tuscarora Ave) Dukes: *Cerveza Heights Medical Center (Livingston St and Inchon Ave) Bohan: *Bohan Medical & Dental Center (Leavenworth Ave and Northern Expressway) Algonquin: *Holland Hospital Center (Galveston Ave and Vauxite St) *Lancet-Hospital Center (Albany Ave, Bismarck Ave, Jade St, and Kunzite St) *City Hall Hospital (Union Drive West and Calcium St) *Old Hospital (Colony Island) (abandoned, the player will never respawn there) Alderney: *Westdyke Memorial Hospital (Long John Ave and Bowline) *North Tudor Medical Center (Babbage Dr and Edison Ave) San Andreas - HD Universe Medical costs in GTA V depend on how much money the players have when they're wasted. The maximum medical bill is $5,000. The following is a list of the hospitals in San Andreas (the locations that aren't re-spawn points for the player are marked with an asterisk): Los Santos *Central Los Santos Medical Center (Crusade Road & Innocence Boulevard) *Mount Zonah Medical Center (Dorset Drive & Dorset Place) *Pillbox Hill Medical Center (Elgin Avenue, Strawberry Avenue & Swiss Street) *St. Fiacre Hospital (Capital Boulevard)* *Eclipse Medical Tower (Eclipse Boulevard)* *Portola Trinity Medical Center (Dorset Drive & Marathon Avenue)* Paleto Bay *The Bay Care Center (Duluoz Avenue) Sandy Shores *Sandy Shores Medical Center (Mountain View Drive) See Also *Police Stations *Ambulance de:Krankenhäuser ru:Больницы Category:Hospitals Category:Locations